Aggron the hedgehog
Gender:Male Name:Aggron the hedgehog Age:16 Black Woods Forest One day Aggron was hanging out with his friends at a bar he got drunk and he got bored so he went on his moter bike to go some were else but he was fine until half way, he was drunk so of course he got out of control and went off the road into Black Woods Forest and he said "huh last thing i remember i was on my moter bike" so he stood up and looked down and all he saw was back mist right up to his feet so he just started walking and he heard a big growl and he looked beside him and there was someone dead and he had big bite marks on him he just walked away but he heard a voice it sounded like it was coming from the dead body so he went back and he saw a knife in his hand. Dark Misty Cave Aggron entered a cave with cobwebs on the ceiling's and wall's and broken sticks on the ground but just some cobwebs and some broken sticks didn't make him worried in anyway, he continued to walk then he bumped into a skeleton with some rotten flesh stuck onto the bones and there was a lit lantern beside it so Aggron picked up the lantern, the lantern was flickering and looked like someone was blowing it he turned around nobody was there so he turned his head back then a loud scream came from nearby. Aggron continued to walk still wondering why someone screamed and also wondering why someone else was in the cave then he heard something weird it sounded like a something was coming toward him it also sounded like a spiders feet clicking on the ground. The sound stopped then he looked on the floor there stood another skeleton and some sort of mist then he saw something black he looked up slowly like he knew what it was the black leg looking thing got bigger the more he looked up a little big faster the mist covered what was there "Huh?" he said while he waited there until he saw 11 bright red circle looking things looking at him. The mist went away he saw black fur then it came towards Aggron it opened it's mouth it had 3 sets of teeth one behind the other it came towards Aggron while he moved to the wall he dropped the lantern the spider looking thing came toward's Aggron even closer as it opened it's mouth trying to eat Aggron, Aggron felt something in his pocket he reached into his pocket and found a knife then he quickly stabbed it into the spider looking thing's mouth causing it to die and fall to the ground. He stepped over the spider and continued to walk further into the cave then he came across black and purple mist and white smoke he groaned "This place is a trash" while he coughed he saw a chest he opened it and all it had was a burned piece of paper with a weird symbol. There was a small hole at the end of the cave then he pushed some rock's out of his way and made his way out of the small hole. Snowy Forest So Aggron made his way out of the cave and got himself into a Snowy Forest he walked around to see if there was any place for him to rest and relax after killing that spider looking thing. Aggron continued to walk as he smelt smoke and flesh so he srolled along to were he smelt the flesh and smoke he soon got leaded to a pair of metal bow and arrows. The bow and arrows were metal and have a golden metal snake symbol curved into it with red eyes. Aggron picked the pair of bow and arrows up he turned to the tree and practiced using the pair of bow and arrows he then got his arrows and pulled them off the tree then he got tired so he went away to go hunting and looking for shelter so he went away and started to hunt so he climed on a tree on a big branch and put his back to the tree sitting and waiting he soon saw a wolf so he aimed his bow at the wolf then he put an arrow on his bow "ugh this better work out" he said while he was aiming his arrow with the bow at the wolf he shot it, dead hmm maybe so Aggron jumped down of the tree his foot was sore from jumping from that height well anyway he went to the wolf that he shot it looked dead so aggron ran more into the forest as he could so nobody would see him then he sat by a tree then he started to eat the meat and flesh off the wolf 'abilities' turning in to a werewolf teleporting fire bite fire kick fire punch 'people he knows' 'Villan' Dr eggman ''' '''metal sonic RM sonic the hedgehog Dr eggman`s robots http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_Al0GXbCm8 'Gallery' ' ' Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good